Songs Within
by IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: This is my songfic collection that includes any kind of song. Songs in the public domain will include lyrics while the rest won't. I won't be able to update often, but I will write the chapters happily.
1. Scarborough Fair

**Hello world!**

**This is IcedFireFrenzy, and I'm rewriting my songfic 'Songs Within.' I removed it because it was violating the rules. I will do songs from the public domain from now on, but I'll do my best to make them exciting! Anyway, I'll be doing the son'Scarborough Fair' in a mediaeval AU. This will mostly focus on Stan, Wendy, and Kenny.**

** This is also more of a lyric video during the song, though we will see some actual interaction between Stan, Wendy, and Kenny. I also apologize in advance if my Icelandic is bad; I am just learning!**

**I don't own anything but the idea, but if I did, I would be soooo happy.**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper!**

Scarborough Fair

August 29, 1296

My Dearest Wendy,

I have loved you so for many years, and I hope you have felt the same. I know that we have not had the keenest history, but deep down in the depths of my heart, I have kept you cherished. I cherish you more than the blossoms cherish the Sun. You are my everything, but before I can accept you, I have... a few tasks for you to do. They are very difficult to do, but I'm sure you have such ability, for you are wise beyond your age and your gender. I hope we could possibly meet at Scarborough Fair, for I am a merchant, and such as a festival is great for my profession.

With greatest love,

Stanley Marsh.

As the music begins, we see Stanley leaving his letter on the door of his friend, Kenneth McCormick, who reads the note that came with the letter.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme._

_Remember me to one who lives there._

_For she once was a true love of mine._

Kenneth is rather perplexed, unsure of what to do with the note. He continues to read the note, though he decides to put away the letter to Wendy until he can give to her.

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme._

_Without no seams nor needlework,_

_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

As the scene progresses, we move down the paper to another mantra, the words flowing with the melody.

_Tell her to wash it in yonder well,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme;_

_Where never spring water or rain ever fell,_

_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme;_

_Which never bore blossom since Adam was born,_

_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Now he has asked me questions three,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme;_

_I hope he'll answer as many for me_

_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme;_

_Remember me to one who lives there,_

_That she once was a true love of mine._

* * *

The music fades as Kenneth finishes the letter. His face shows his shock and does not attempt to mask it. He could not speak, but luckily for Stanley, he was also going to Scarborough Fair to buy and trade. He walks to Wendy's simple cottage and slips the letter and other note under her door. He tries to walk away, but she is swift to answer the door.

"Kenneth," she asked quietly.

"Hello Wendy," he said sheepishly. "How have you been?" he asks as he kisses her hand.

"Fine, I suppose. Why did you slip this under my door?"

"They are from Stan, Wendy. He wants you to read them."

"Amazing. He remembers that I can read. Come now Kenneth, I can't leave a guest outside," she suggested to him. He ended up sitting on her cushioned chair, something that most didn't always have when he went to others' places.

Within another hour, Wendy has written up something for Stanley. Kenny takes the letter and a separate note for her to give to the former male. He returns home within a short amount of time and begins to read the note to himself. As he reads the note, the music begins again and the lyrics are sung aloud.

_Tell him to buy me an acre of land,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme;_

_Between the salt water and the sea sand,_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to plough it with a ram's horn,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme;_

_And sow it all over with one pepper corn,_

_And he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to sheer't with a sickle of leather,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme;_

_And bind it up with a peacock feather._

_And he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to thrash it on yonder wall,_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme,_

_And never let one corn of it fall,_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_When he has done and finished his work._

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme:_

_Oh, tell him to come and he'll have his shirt,_

_Then, he'll be a true love of mine._

The scene throughout the singing is on the paper from the perspective of Kenny's eyes moving from left to right, reading the arbitrary tasks. He shakes his head in disbelief once the music ends and the perspective changes, wondering how such a couple could fall to... this. He chose to walk to Stanley's and slip the note and letter under his door, this time running away to avoid awkward conversation.

* * *

September 2, 1296

The sound of lutes play in the background of this large fair, attracting merchants from Europe. Stanley was met by a friendly Icelandic man, who was very worn down from travel.

"Halló, herra! Hvað segir þú?" the kind man asked.

"Allt gott. Hvað segir þú?" Stanley replied, his Icelandic rather shaky.

"Allt gott. Hvað heitir þú?"

"Stanley Marsh. Og þú?"

"Leifr Jonsson."

"Gaman að kynnast þér, Leifr."

"Þú líka, Stanley," Leifr said happily.

"Leifr, Ég verð að fara núna."

"Allt í lagi, Stanley. Vertu blessaður!"

"Vertu blessaður og gangi þér vel," Stanley said back to Leifr, happy to meet someone friendly.

In the middle of the fair, he sees Wendy sitting on a bench, holding a gift. He walks up to her and sits to her.

"Hey, Wendy," Stan says plainly, his voice monotone and his face devoid of emotion.

"Hello Stanley," she says, her voice the same tone as the former's. "I have your shirt, meeting all of your conditions. I want my requests fulfilled. Then you can be my true love."

"I already have that acre of land from my mother and father and the ram has been sheared, though that was extremely difficult. I'm already half way there," he purred.

"Well then, once my wishes are met, we can truly love once more, I can hope."

"I hope so too, Wendy."

For the rest of the day, they explored the fair, buying and trading any items. Within a week, their love was rekindled, though their relationship moved slowly.


	2. Krummavísur

**Hey guys!  
I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I've had major writer's block lately and I've been thinking of the perfect song for this. I'll be using the song Krummavísur, an Icelandic folk song. For an idea of how I want it to sound, listen to it here: watch?v=tq4seuBFxIM**

**Cast: Eric Cartman as the Raven.**

**Enjoy! I also apologize if this is too short.**

* * *

Krummavísur

_Krummi svaf í kletta gjá,-  
kaldri vetrar nóttu á,  
verður margt að meini;  
verður margt að meini;_

It's a cold winter's night in Fjarðabyggð, a port city in Iceland. A raven named Eric is sleeping next to a rock, his sleep uneasy due to hunger. He is vulnerable during the night, exposed and his energy low.

_Fyrr en dagur fagur rann  
freðið nefið dregur hann  
undan stórum steini.  
undan stórum steini._

Eric slowly begins to awake, still groggy and exhausted. The sun begins to rise, shining over the water. His unblinking eyes look at the sunrise as he moves his beak from the big rock on which he slept. He is cold, but he prepares to fly to warm himself and to find the food to restore lost energy.

_Allt er frosið úti gor,  
ekkert fæst við ströndu mor,  
svengd er metti mína;  
svengd er metti mína;_

As he flies, he notices that the sky is gray, the clouds beginning to blanket the Sun. He flaps his wings as he hovers over the beach, noticing that there was nothing he could truly eat. His flight begins to slow as his energy levels go even lower. He flies away from the beach and over the homes of the inner land.

_Ef að húsum hein ég fér,  
heimafrakkur bannar mér  
seppi' úr sorpi' að tina.  
seppi' úr sorpi' að tina._

We see the raven fly from house to house, looking for food. He lands on the cold tundra, finding food from the garbage. A dog barks threateningly at Eric chasing him away. Over at the next houses he goes to, he receives the same treatment.  
_  
Öll er þakin ísi jörd,  
ekki séð á holta börð  
fleygir fuglar geta;  
fleygir fuglar geta;_

He sees the tundra and a lake as he continues to fly, the whole town seemingly frozen. He is unablw to find food or a place to possibly eat. As he continues to fly, he sees other birds taking flight, their wings flapping minimally. He notices that they can fly farther than he ever could.

_En þó leiti út um mó,  
auða hvergi lítur tó;  
hvað á hrafn að éta?  
hvað á hrafn að éta?_

He looks everywhere now for just a morsel of food, but fails miserably. The world appears to him as one color: gray. Everything seems gloomy, dark, and stormy. He is unsure of what he can truly eat if he can't find anything in the near future, for he is truly famished.

_Sálaður á síðu lá  
sauður feitur garði hjá,  
fyrrum frár á velli.  
fyrrum frár á velli._

He decides to sit on a fence, having the appearance of truly giving up. Near where he is sitting is a dead mutton laying on its side. He flies toward it, hoping he can truly eat it. Eric is unsure of how it died, but he knew that he could eat after checking to see if it was really dead.

_'Krúnk, krúnk! nafnar, komið hér!_

_krúnk, krúnk! því oss búin er_

_krás á köldu svelli._

_krás á köldu svelli.'_

Once knowing it was truly dead, he began to call other crows to the site. A large unkindness of crows flocks to Eric and the mutton, beginning to eat the lifeless animal on frozen ground.


	3. Can't We Be Friends

**Hi people, IcedFireFrenzy here. I wanted to reupload my first story because I liked it so much. Unfortunately, it was a rule breaker because of the lyrics. So I've decided to get rid of the lyrics! I heavily recommend listening to the song for the chapters to make sense. The chapters will be shortened due to the lack of lyrics.**

**Anyway, the song is Can't We Be Friends by Frank Sinatra. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She's gonna turn me down and say,_

_"Can't we be friends?_

* * *

_Can't We Be Friends_

A phone is ringing in the Marsh Homestead, sending a bombastic ring throughout the house. Randy Marsh, father of two and husband of Sharon Marsh, answers the phone.

"Hello," he talks into the phone.

"Hi Mr. Marsh, this is Wendy Testaburger," the girl replies. "May I speak to Stan? I need to talk to him really quickly."

"Sure," he says. "Hey Stan, your girlfriend's on the phone."

"Coming Dad," Stan says as he rushes down the stairs, hoping to hear the strong yet honey sweet voice of his girlfriend. "Hey, Wendy. How are you?"

"I-I have something to say, and I'm unsure how to tell you," She stuttered in a Tweek-like fashion, her voice trembling with sadness. This was greatly concerning to Stan, just imagining her stormy grey eyes bloodshot with tears.

"Just say it, I'll understand."

"I'm, I'm not satisfied with what we have. I-I want to break up. Again. I'm sorry, I just can't to do it," she barely finished before breaking down into her phone and hanging up, leaving Stan in shock. He hangs up as the music begins. He stands there as the lyrics begin, remembering their good times.

The flashback begins with them at nighttime, smiling. They were sitting on a bench, the scene being surrounded by a fuzzy white. She was smiling as he stared into her stormy orbs, seeing a sparkle in her iris before she closed them in glee. The flashback fades into another, showing the pair sitting on a branch, looking at the pink and orange horizon as the sunlight fades, he pulls her closer to him as he rests her head on his shoulder. The flashback fades into the present, his face still showing his shock. He backs away from the phone before walking out the door, but not without his iconic brown jacket and his hat. He closes the door as he begins to walk.

He slowly begins to walk down the few steps of his house, his hands in his pocket, his back slightly hunched and head hanging. His blue eyes have tears pooling near the edge, threatening to fall over. The night is misty as the lampposts shine through the white fog. He slowly walks down to the sidewalk and continues from there, seeing him pass his friends' houses.

We now see him walking in darkness, passing by signs that fade in the background. He stops and turns to the side, caught by a light. We see his back as he looks at the house of Wendy Testaburger, his former girlfriend. He sees her silhouette, sitting down. He could see her shadow-like profile, but was distracted by a second silhouette. He remember seeing this profile before; it was Token Black, who had stolen her from him before. He felt betrayed and the first tear fell.

The scene fades into the next, now showing a depressed Stan sitting on a bench in Stark's Pond, his head in his hands, looking into the pond. He then looks into the sky, seeing a twinkling star, though knowing it was most likely a binary star, orbiting each other. He felt like a binary star without his other star. He sighs and looks into the pond once more.

He is now walking out of Stark's Pond, going down the road and passing by the bus stop. He once more passes by his friends' houses, looking at his feet. He looks at his house before slowly and sadly walking in, the scene fading to black once he walks in and closes the door.


	4. Open Season

**Another update so fast! I am using the song 'Open Season' by the High Highs. It is a great song and it is so peaceful. I recommend it for anyone who likes music. Once more, this will be shortened due to the lack of lyrics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR SOUTH PARK. If I did, I would be soooooo happy. **

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper.**

* * *

_You look_

_So tired of living like a kite, kite, kite, kite..._

* * *

Open Season

We see Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman sitting in the middle of a forest in the middle of fall, the leaves gently fall to the ground, the orange and red leaves coating the ground beautifully. They are wearing simple t-shirts, jeans, and flip flops, making Cartman feel like a Hippie. Stan holds a guitar and strums it gently as the music begins.

"Hey guys, do you want to run around in the leaves," Kyle suggests, already beginning to stand up.

"Sure," Kenny shrugs, his voice unmuffled due to the fact that this is one of the rare moments that he isn't wearing his parka.

"Fucking hippies," Cartman mumbles as he gets up, the lyrics just beginning.

We see the four boys running in slow motion, the leaves falling gently around and on them, smiles masking their faces. Their eyes twinkle under the Sun, shining through the trees in rays.

They begin to climb trees, each climbing their own. Cartman is having trouble, though he is able to climb. They each sit on sturdy branches, coincidentally forming a square, staring into each other's eyes.

They are now flying kites on a grassy green hill. Stan's is Blue, Kyle's is Green, Cartman's is Red, and Kenny's is orange. Their kites fly high into the sky and look as if they are flying. Eventually, Stan's kite is entangled with Kyle's, causing both of them to inaudibly laugh.

They are now back in the forest, sitting on the ground. Stan is once again strumming his guitar, though it goes with the music. Kyle is lifting the leaves and throwing them in the air, like a little child. Kenny is also picking up leaves, though he is 'making it rain' instead of simply throwing them in the air like Kyle. Cartman is lying against the tree to support his back, simply whistling. He is holding a red maple leaf to his face, studying it. The wind blows and all of them are covered with leaves as they laid back in the same direction as the wind.

Kyle still carried a lighter with him since 'The List,' so he lit a leaf on fire. Cartman inaudibly cheered 'Burn it dude!' as Kyle watched it burn in his hand. He blew it out before it had a chance to burn his fingers.

Throughout the this verse and the solo, they throw leaves at each other. The scene is slow motion, each of them laughing. Near the end of the solo, Kyle throws a pile at leaves at Cartman, causing him to stumble and fall. He starts crying, accusing Kyle of 'injuring his ass on purpose.'

At the end of the solo and throughout the verse, we see the four walking out the forest, the scene fading to black after the last word.


	5. You Belong with Me

**Hi World!**

**I am doing another chapter for Songs Within! I remember in my first fic when this user reviewed me and requested this, so this chapter will be dedicated to fangirlshippingness since she asked for Bunny and this song. I'll do my best to make it work.**

**The song being used is 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE SONGS. If I did, I would be sooooo happy.**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper!**

* * *

_So why can't you see-_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

* * *

You Belong with Me

As the music begins, we see Butters on his bed, laying down while trying to Skype Kenny, who is offline. We then cut to Kenny, who is having his ear chewed off through the phone by his girlfriend Kelly.

Butters is inaudibly singing along the words of the song, sitting to look at a picture of him and Kenny at Funland before turning into Cartmanland. He remembered a sex joke Kenny once told him, making him blush. The scene fades to a flashback, the scene surrounded by fuzzy white. Butters, Kenny, and Kelly sit on a bleacher, the hooded boy telling his girlfriend the sex joke. She was offended and slapped him. Both blonde boys were stunned by her action, Kenny holding his cheek and Butters with his jaw slack.

The flashback fades back to the present, Butters is now getting off his bed. He puts on his headphones and listens to Taylor Swift, knowing that Kelly prefers Lady Antebellum and Katy Perry. He thought about how no one knew about him being immortal, especially Kelly. Kenny only told Butters, and he kept that secret to himself.

We now see Kenny and Kelly in front of the lockers from a side perspective, talking. The focus in them is becoming faded with the background, the focus being on Butters now, leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed and his green eyes looking down. He is wearing a teal t-shirt while he looks over at the couple, and notices that she is wearing her cheer leading outfit, his eyes tearing up when the perspective changes to face him.

The scene cuts to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters as a band. Butters is on the drums, Stan on bass and Kyle and Kenny on guitars. Butters is still mouthing the words, though only Taylor's voice is heard. They each are playing joyfully, each smiling or grinning. They are all wearing collared shirts and dark blue jeans.

Butters is sitting on a bench in Stark's Pond, looking at the ducks in the water, his head in his hands and his elbows digging into his thighs. He looks up and sees the blond couple walking on the other side of the pond. He mouthed the words "Hey, isn't this easy?" to himself. He saw Kenny's smile and his face was blank. He felt jovial because that smile always made his day. He felt saddened because that smile was not intended for him. He decided to just look into the pond once more, looking at the ducks who just blissfully swim.

The scene quickly fades to Kelly on the football field practicing the cheer routine. The perspective changes to Butters sitting on the bleachers, looking down at the sneakers that match his teal shirt. He sees Kenny walking up to Kelly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

During this part and the instrumental, the four boys are playing their own instruments. They are enjoying themselves greatly while concentrating on their playing. The boys are wearing the same thing, but their collared shirts are different colors. Kyle's shirt is green, Kenny's is orange, Stan's is blue, and Butters' shirt is teal. Near the end of the instrumental, the scene begins to fade to Kenny driving at night.

Kenny is now driving at night, looking rather dejected. He looked like he lost someone important. He drives up to Butters' house, the music going through a decrescendo as he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kenny, what's wrong," Butters' happy voice asked as he opened the door.

"Kelly just dumped me. I-I thought she loved me," Kenny whispered, trying not to cry.

"Come, Kenny. Sit down on the couch if you need to."

"Thanks, Leo. You're a good friend." Butters was in shocked when he was called Leo. Not even his parents called him that.

'I love you, Kenny.' he thought to himself.

"I love you too Butters," Kenny said.

"I said that out loud?"

"You did, Leo. You did," Kenny said, chuckling to himself. He walked up to a stunned Butters and kissed him on his cheek. Butters began to blush furiously and the music is coming back, though is quiet during the lovely scene of both confessing their love for each other. The music comes back completely during the second half of the refrain.

They are now sitting in Stark's Pond together, enjoying each other's company. They eat ice cream and laugh at each other.

During this time, the scene slowly fades to black as the blond boys walk back to Kenny's car, the scene going black as they get into the car.

**In all honesty, this was fun to write. I even added a cheesy band scene! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed my cheesy chapter!**


	6. I'll Follow the Sun

**Hello world!  
I'll be using the song 'I'll Follow the Sun' by the Beatles. The song is short, so expect the chapter to be short. The day is cloudy here in Los Angeles, but anyway, the main focus will be on Stan and Wendy. Seriously, it's incredibly short.**

**Enjoy and Stay Cheery!**

* * *

_One day you'll find that I have gone_

_But tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun._

* * *

It is a stormy Tuesday and Wendy is walking in the rain. She is under a simple black umbrella. She is wearing a black beret and a black trench coat, walking in her neighborhood. She walks by Stan's empty house, knowing that he moved yesterday. On the door is a note meant for Wendy. She opens and begins to read. This is when the music begins._  
_

We cut to the letter, seeing the words. We fade to Stan walking in the rain in an unknown town that looks similar to South Park. He walks with a charcoal gray umbrella, his head down and eyes tired. He looks up and moves his umbrella slightly to see the sky. The sky is gray the rain still falls, though in the west the Sun is visible. He decides to walk towards it._  
_

We see Stan walking towards the Sun, hoping to cheer his melancholy mood. The street is empty and the rain continues to pour. We fade back to Wendy, who has decided to walk into the empty house and sit on the floor, her umbrella now closed and shaken. She continues to read._  
_

We cut to Stan walking westward, still following the Sun. He is getting closer to the Sun and the rain is getting lighter. His smile is brightening and he begins to close his umbrella. The Sun is shining brightly, despite the fact that it's setting beneath the horizon.

We cut to Wendy, who is now sitting on a stair that leads to the second floor. She is reading, but stops to wipe a tear from her eye, knowing she might not see him again for an elongated amount of time. She puts down the letter to cry slightly, missing him._  
_

We cut back to Stan, who has closed his umbrella and is now sauntering. He is now out from under the clouds and has followed the Sun as far as he could, but continues to walk past the horizon, the scene fading to black once he has disappeared.


	7. I'll Be Back

**Hello again!**

**I am seriously cranking these out! I hope you guys don't mind too much. I will be using the song 'I'll Be Back' by the Beatles. There will also be some basic Icelandic in there, but it will be translated in the chapter.**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper!**

* * *

_You, if you break my heart I'll go_

_But I'll be back again._

* * *

I'll Be Back

"Halló, Wendy. Langt síðan við höfu sést," Stan said seductively. "Hvað segir þú?"

"English, Stan," Wendy said, obviously irritated.

"Hello, Wendy. Long time no see. How are you?" He said in the same tome as the former.

"Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Get out Stan. I don't care about you anymore."

"Fine. But I _will _be back again," Stan hissed as he climbed out her window.

*Cue MV*

They are in a dark room with a table, housing lit candles on its top. Stan mouths the words of the song to Wendy, who is now sitting on a forest green chaise, wearing a rose red halter dress and crimson lipstick, her beret gone and her legs crossed. Her arms are crossed as well and she is pouting, her eyes giving him a look that could kill. He has someone hold and play the guitar for him, as he begins to go down on one knee, his eyes begging her to take him back.

Now on one knee, he takes her hand and mouths the words, John Lennon and Paul McCartney's voices coming out instead of his own. She rolls her eyes as he gets on both knees and releases her hand, only for his hands to go into a position, making him appear as if he is praying. His face contorts as his desperation increases, giving him a puppy-dog look. His hands shake back and forth as he begs. He slowly begins to stand as he moves to one knee once more.

He is still begging her as he mouths the words to her, his hands still shaking. His face is still showing desperation, though he does not seem as desperate to her. She rolls her eyes once more when he finishes the last line, though she notices he is holding her shoulders at the last word.

By now, he is shaking her shoulders, each shake becoming more vigorous. His eyes are now slightly tearing, showing guilt and apprehension. Her hair is now disheveled and she crosses her legs the other way. She tries to fix her hair, though her attempts are in vain. He stands up straight once more and takes three steps back to his original spot.

He simply mouths the words as he gets the guitar back from the guy playing and holding it, strumming gently to the song. He looks at her with lust, though his forehead begins to crease, showing anger as she still refuses to accept him again. He gives the guitar back at the last sentence.

He looks at her with anger, though she merely smirks. We know see them at a different perspective; we now see them from the side, though this only lasts briefly. He walks up to her and points his finger accusingly, his angering seething from his body. He mouths the last sentence with more anger before storming away, blowing out the candles and leaving the man and Wendy in the dark. Reality returns with Wendy looking dumbfounded on her bed, unsure of what just happened.

*End MV*


	8. Monster

**Hello again world!**

**I've returned with a new chapter! This time, I'll be using the song 'Monster' by Skillet for a Guest! I'll be using Kyle in this chapter (and maybe in the next).**

**What? Um... Ignore that last part there.**

**But in all cereality (I can make up my own words. Don't judge me), I hope you enjoy this; it always brings me joy to see that people read this! If you wish, review and request; I'll do my best to satisfy you (God that sounded wrong)!**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper!**

* * *

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

* * *

Monster

Before the music begins, we see Kyle Broflovski walking into his bathroom. As the music begins, we see him walking up to the mirror and look at himself.

He looks normal, though his reflection shows his monster: his Jersey side. His reflection stares back at him with sharp green as Kyle feels as a shift in his body, his hands beginning to violently shake.

He feels an unknown force coercing him to remove his hat, showing his untamed red hair. His right hand picks up the scissors as chunks of hair fail to resist gravity and fall.

Once his hair has been chopped, his left hand picks up the gel. His right hand moves as he scoops the gel and forms a new hairstyle.

His hair is now styled similarly to Pauly-D, a man from Jersey Shore that Kyle barely knows from his neighbors. Now that one part of his transformation has been completed, his reflection has changed as well; he has his hair covered by his ushanka. His reflection is slowly becoming normal.

Kyle is slowly realizing that his normal side is being boxed in the reflection. He once again feel the unknown force make him remove his orange jacket. Underneath his jacket is a simple black t-shirt; one of his favorites to be exact. He tears off his sleeves and destroys it further by using his hair gel and using his hand to smear an asymmetrical pattern on it. His reflection now shows him putting on his jacket, his eyes showing desperation as he tries to come back out, though the monster has begun to cage him.

Kyle is now shaving his eyebrows for a more renown shape, more triangular. He grabs a small knife and stabs the knees of his pants to create a hole, careful enough to not injure his knees. His jeans become more ripped until the knees and shins are practically nothing but shreds. The thighs of his jeans are now faded, his monster truly coming alive. His reflection has shown Kyle becoming weaker while his jeans are no longer torn. He is now on his knees, his eyes showing defeat and lethargy.

Kyle has searched through the medicine cabinet and few drawers, failing to find something. He finally finds it: self tanner. He applies it to his face, chest and arms, making his skin turn orange. He has become his monster while his reflection has become his normal self, though much weaker. His green eyes have become dull, though the eyes of Jersey Kyle, or Kyley-B, have greatly sharpened, looking as if they could kill. He looks shamefully into the mirror, watching the little normalcy in him fading.

His reflection no longer shows normal Kyle, but now Kyley-B. He touches his own skin in disbelief, knowing that he is now in control of his own normalcy. His eyes show anger, wishing to unleash everything bottled inside of him. At the last line, he becomes so angered by his reflection that he punches the mirror, the music temporarily stopping as the glass and reflection shatter.

The music is back now. His fist has shards of glass protruding from it, though Kyley-B ignores the pain. His face contorts as anger flows over him. He opens the bathroom window and crouches on the windowsill. Once he crouches, he plucks out the shards, watching the blood pour out of his hand. He decides to jump out of the window, landing on his neighbor's lawn.

He runs from his neighbor's property and into the streets, scaring off almost everyone outside. Kids squeal as they watch Kyley-B walking like Trent Boyett, the anger seething from him and the blood leaving a drippy trail behind him. He continues to walk down the now desolate road.

He has now reached the bus stop, where Cartman currently stands. Cartman looks over at him and scoffs. His fear rises and he backs up, hoping to avoid the Jersey abomination. The scene cuts to black as Kyley-B's bloody fist punches Cartman's face.

**That's right, I brought out Jersey Kyle! Once more, I hope this was up to par for you guys. Review and request; I'm here!**


	9. Run Boy Run

**Hello world!**

**I remeber writing this after pulling an all-nighter and I had a major adrenaline rush. I'll be using the song 'Run Boy Run' by Woodkid. This is the song that's giving me this rush. GAH! I NEED TO WRITE! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Damn caps lock and Tweek.**

**Enjoy and... yeah, that's about it.**

* * *

_Run boy run! The ride is a journey to_

_Run boy run! The secret inside of you_

_Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_

_Run boy run! And disappear in the trees._

* * *

Run Boy Run

Kyle is sitting in room, looking rather dejected. His father just died and his life is falling apart around him. The town of South Park is becoming more and more sketch every day, anarchy beginning to rise. The mayor has been hanged for no reason and the homeless have reappeared. The seniors are driving in and out of buildings and many have perished due to reckless driving. Cartman's schemes have commenced to destroy the school, meaning that children have stopped attending, knowing that they'll never learn anything new. The Internet is gone again, meaning that South Park will slowly retrogress, though the fact that his hometown could sink any lower still slightly astonished him. Kyle felt the urge to just... run. He couldn't handle such stupidity from the adults. He hated the fact that the kids were the ones who had the upper hand intellectually; he always had. He packed his backpack and climbed out of the window. The little redneck mountain town of South Park was nothing more than a grayscale slate. The sky had a biblical feeling with the Sun partially shining through the gray clouds. There were tumbleweeds floating and bouncing carelessly in the streets. When he stepped into the street, the church bells from the music begin to play._  
_

Kyle now begins to run through the desolate streets of once a quiet yet bustling town of South Park. He sees homeless people dragging themselves to run after Kyle, hoping for some change. Their sad eyes and broken smiles make Kyle run even faster. His bag is beginning to affect him slightly as he continues to freely sprint._  
_

He is able to outrun the homeless people with some difficulty, though he manages. He loses a water bottle in the process and about a penny he had to use as a diversion. He runs past the downtrodden Town Hall, which is barely standing. He swiftly turns his head to look at it, only thinking of the many times he had to save his own ass there because of the shenanigans in the damn town having a combined IQ of maybe 110. He once more looks forward, ignoring everything he once called home._  
_

Kyle slows down before halting completely. He hydrates himself really quickly as sweat falls down his face. He puts the drink away in his bag once more as the tempo picks up. He continues to run tirelessly with the determination of a Terminator during the small instrumental. During the instrumental, he meets the now barren wheat fields.

As Kyle runs through the wheat fields, he feels overgrown weeds brush his legs, causing him to look down. He doesn't realize that he steps on a rock that unbalances him, and he falls. Fortunately for Kyle, his hand breaks his fall, though his hand is badly scraped. He does not stop to bandage it, for he figures it will scab later. He runs through the field, but begins to disappear in the trees.

As Kyle runs farther into the forest, he slows down and quickly bandages his hand while stopping for a short break. He begins to finally catch his breath, and when he is bandaged, he drinks from his water bottle. He puts away his supplies and continues to run. He jumps over rocks, logs, and swing off of a branch at one point. His face shows his shock when he grabbed that branch to hop over a boulder. He is chased by a fox as the songs nears its end. Right before the song ends, Kyle makes it out of the forest and simply stares up, his face showing blankness. At the last seconds, a large tower and extravagant city appears, all in gray and white. The scene abruptly cuts to black as the music ends.


	10. Cloudy

**Okay, I've been updating really fast, maybe too fast for my own good. This chapter will be short, sweet, and happy. The song I'll be using is 'Cloudy' by Simon & Garfunkel. It's a peaceful song, like 'Open Season,' which I used earlier.**

**I unfortunately own nothing but the MV, but if I owned all of it, I would be soooo happy.**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper.**

* * *

_Hey Sunshine_

_I haven't seen you in a long time_

_Why don't you show your face and bend my mind?_

* * *

Cloudy

Wendy was having a peaceful day, finally coming to terms with dumping Stan and dating Token. She was sitting on her bed, the sunshine covering her in rays. She decided to lie down on her bed, drifting out of the waking world.

*Cue MV*

She walks through a wheat field as she sees a cloudy sky, smiling. She slowly glides her hand through the wheat, feeling a tickling sensation throughout her arm. Her hair blows gracefully through the wind, keeping it out of her face, clean of makeup. Her emerald eyes gleam though the sun hides behind the clouds. Her mental scars do not bother her and her mind is a lot clearer than it was three weeks ago. Her happiness is still increasing as she continues to walk through the field.

The scene slowly but steadily fades to her walking on the beach beneath the cloudy sky. The ocean is slightly gray, looking like a translucent reflection of the cloudy sky. Her thoughts are scattered though she feels a warmth growing in her chest, a feeling of happiness. She genuinely smiles as she looks at the equally sandy and rocky beach. She sees an isolated spot full of shallow water, the home of seashells, small fish, mussels, and mackerels. She looks into it and a tear falls into it, sending the fish swimming in different directions. She gets back up and continues to walk.

The scene has faded to a wide yet desolate road in the wheat field, like a road in rural areas. She looks up to the sky with mirth and sees the sun begin to appear, giving the sky a biblical look. The sky's still gray, though there is some sunniness. She walks down the road with her hands in her pockets, just sauntering.

She sees a slightly worn down, compact, black car drive down the road. She chose to hold up her thumb as if she's going to hitchhike. The car passes by her as she turns to face the car. She begins to frown, but she smiles once more as she continues to walk down the road once more, the scene fading to black as she wakes up.

*End MV*


	11. Stereotypes Song

**Hey guys!  
I remember from the original fic when this persons requested this song, so I'm dedicating this chapter to marshmallow-princess, for she requested this song. Speaking of songs, I'll be using the song 'Stereotypes Song' by YourFavoriteMartian. I have no words for you, MP. I mean, you're cool and all, but... nevermind, I have nothing to say. I got that song stuck in my head now. Thanks. Expect some fourth wall issues as well.**

**Enjoy, Keep Calm and Respectez Mon Autorité!**

* * *

_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous._

_So I wrote a song about it,_

_And it goes a little something like this._

* * *

Stereotypes Song

We are in a darkly lit room that contains a screen, a long yet comfy couch, two scientists, and three boys under the names of Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski. They are watching movies and videos because they could earn $200 each. They just finished watching 'Bad Grandpa' and Kenny just died of laughter.

"Oh my God, she killed Kenny!" Stan exclaims at random, possibly shouting at the author and managing to break the fourth wall.

"You bastard... or bitch. Nah, bastard works better. You bastard!" Kyle shouts after working out what he wanted to say.

"Okay then," one scientist says. "Next video is by Eric T. Cartman. It's called the 'Stereotypes Song and he has created a video to coincide with the song."

"Oh Jesus Christ," Stan muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, here we go. Enjoy this video."

* * *

*Cue MV*

The video starts with Cartman talking into a microphone, wearing his square glasses, though the frames do not change his eyes. His voice is all casual and he looks somewhat smug despite the fact that his facial expression is rather playful._  
_

We see Cartman walking around a circle representing Earth. The circle is topped with flowers and birds fly around him. The background is magenta. Then the boy disappears and is replaced by a Japanese girl and a friendly yet intimidating squid, dancing along to the song._  
_

Cartman is once more walking on the world, though the background is now sky blue. An Indian girl with a unibrow wearing a sari replaces Cartman and is sauntering on the circle, beginning to dance as soon as it ended._  
_

We cut to Cartman in shorts and a t-shirt with the American flag on it. He is holding a rifle and eating a burger. He now has sesame seeds from the burger on his face._  
_

We then see a young girl in a white poncho and a sombrero dancing. Then a line of other children show up, the last one holding condom balloon. We cut to Cartman, who is now playing with Sheila Brflovski's nose. We cut from from the video to Kyle and Stan. The audio is not as great, but seeing their faces would make up for it. Stan's face is blank while Kyle's jaw is slack, his shock blatantly obvious. The audio comes back strong (heh.) and the video is playing, though now we see Tuong Lu Kim (City Wok guy) dancing.

We cut to a young girl who is wearing a burqa as she rides a camel. We see Cartman singing next to Nichole, whose hair is now dreaded and is wearing a Rastafarian. Her eyes are bloodshot and she is wearing Raybans._  
_

Cartman pushes Nichole out of view and takes out a picture of Jennifer Lopez and pours water over it, trying to make it look like a shower. He then throws the water and the picture behind him as he continues to sing. Gerald Broflovski is shown on the screen next to a turtle, losing a race. In the background, we can hear Kyle shout in protest for the use of his parents._  
_

We see Cartman walking around a circle representing Earth. The circle is topped with flowers and birds fly around him. The background is magenta. Then the boy disappears and is replaced by a Japanese girl and a friendly yet intimidating squid, dancing along to the song._  
_

Cartman is once more walking on the world, though the background is now sky blue. An Indian girl with a unibrow wearing a sari replaces Cartman and is sauntering on the circle, beginning to dance as soon as it ended.

We then see Cartman sitting in the background while singing. In the front, we see an Australian man that looks like Saxton Hale dancing with a crocodile. Next to the duo is an Englishman smiling, his teeth greatly messed up. Next to the Englishman is an Italian Rico Suavé, looking smooth and wearing a flirty smile on his face.

Cartman is now wearing a beret while standing next to the Mole. They both lift their arms and raise the roof, showing their underarms. Next to the boys is a Brazilian girl with a padded butt and wearing a skimpy outfit to accentuate her arse.

Now with just Cartman in frame, he sings some more. Token then walks around Cartman, wearing nothing but a grass skirt. He begins to dance, though he is pushed out of view by the former, who holds sugar and a straw (for he wasn't allowed to use real drugs)._  
_

We see Cartman take out a list full of stereotypes. Behind the boy is a Russian man drinking vodka and a Korean man dancing, doing a dance similar to the 'Gangnam Style' dance._  
_

We see Cartman walking around a circle representing Earth. The circle is topped with flowers and birds fly around him. The background is magenta. Then the boy disappears and is replaced by a Japanese girl and a friendly yet intimidating squid, dancing along to the song._  
_

Cartman is once more walking on the world, though the background is now sky blue. An Indian girl with a unibrow wearing a sari replaces Cartman and is sauntering on the circle, beginning to dance as soon as it ended._  
_

We now see Cartman, Stan, and Kenny clapping along as they see. The scene cuts from the video to Kyle and Stan, Kyle looking at Stan in disbelief. Stan ignores the look he receives from his super best friend, though he feels the stare burn into his skull and a part of his soul. The scene cuts back to the video, now showing a Scotsman playing leap frog with a sheep._  
_

We see Cartman walking around a circle representing Earth. The circle is topped with flowers and birds fly around him. The background is magenta. Then the boy disappears and is replaced by a Japanese girl and a friendly yet intimidating squid, dancing along to the song.

Now the music is nothing more than singing and clapping. The whole circle is shown with everyone featured walking around and on it. Cartman is now the only in the scene. He talks with mirth lacing his voice, his mouth smiling. Once he finishes speaking, the scene cuts to black.

*End MV*

* * *

The lights turn back on, the jaws of both boys slack. Kenny was still dead, though his corpse has not been eaten by rats. The boys were shooed out after receiving their $200.


	12. Soaked

**HiLo!**

**I have written yet another chapter for you guys! I'll be using the song 'Soaked' by Adam Lambert. I'll be using a character who hasn't been featured yet: Red! She isn't too commonly used in fanfics, so I'll give her the spotlight for this chapter.**

**To nella311 and Anon: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write your requests yet. I'll get on it once life actually gives me a chance.**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper!**

* * *

_And you've had enough_

_Searching for love_

_And you miss the touch_

_Of someone new_

* * *

As Red began to walk back home from Jenny's, she noticed it began to rain. She put away her headphones so they wouldn't be ruined. She groaned internally once she heard the first thunder.

*Cue MV*

As the beginning of the music plays, thunder makes itself known. For every major beat of the drum, thunder rolls. Red begins to run in slow motion, avoid any lightning. Before the playing of the piano, she runs next to a light post and is struck.

Red is now lying on the wet and cold concrete, barely conscious. We now flash forward to her in a hospital, in a coma. We hear a beep every time a note on the piano, measuring her slowing heartbeat. The beeps slow down and a flatline is heard at the last line.

We are back to her on the cold and wet concrete, her makeup running into her hairline. We begin to hear an almost muted woman calling 911 to pick her up. She is unable to open her eyes, though she can feel the dim yellow light shine on her. She is barely able to comprehend what is going on, though she begins to recall all of recent memories, especially those of the kidnapping. She can hear the ambulance coming through during the last line.

She is now being loaded into the ambulance, unconscious. Her eyes are closed loosely, looking peaceful and almost dead. The doctors are trying to resuscitate her, though she is unresponsive. During the instrumental part, the ambulance is speeding to the hospital, still performing CPR. The ambulance makes it to the hospital at the beginning of the refrain.

She is now being taken out of the ambulance and is rushed into the emergency room. She is put on life support due to the fact that she has slipped into a coma. At the end of the last lyric, the music goes silent, being able to hear the voices of Red's companions, saying:

"Is she okay?"

"Will she make it?"

"I hope she is okay."

We are now in the present, hearing the beep every time a note on the piano plays. At the end, we hear a flatline, indicating her death at 11:17 P.M.

**Yes, I just killed Red. No, she won't be permanently dead.**


	13. Lithium

**I'm tired, but I'm happy right now. I want to thank you guys for the reviews.**

**But seriously, thank you guys. Today, I will be dedicating this chapter to the Unknown Guest, because I remember that they were one of the first to review my story. They have requested the song 'Lithium' by Nirvana, and I've been meaning to start that for a little bit.**

**Characters: Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Butters Stotch**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper!**

* * *

_I like it- I'm not gonna crack_

_I miss you- I'm not gonna crack_

_I love you- I'm not gonna crack_

_I killed you- I'm not gonna crack._

* * *

As the music begins, we see an almost pitch black room with a white stage light in the middle of it. Two people stand and one person sits, all of which are behind their instruments. Their faces have been shadowed due to the fact that they choose to look down.

Craig is the first one to lift his head and begin singing. Every instrument begins to play as Craig sings. His real voice is not heard, but Kurt Cobain's is. His fingers flow gracefully as he changes chords and uses his pick to play each note.

Throughout the verse, Craig sings and plays the guitar. Once we reach the 'yeahs,' We see Tweek on bass and Butters on drums, each shaking their heads back and forth like a punk star. Their heads calm down as the verse begins.

The scene no longer shows the band, but a depressed and shirtless Craig with a razor, contemplating shaving his head. He got a text Tweek, saying that he'll meet Craig at the movies. Though Craig was happy, he couldn't care less. He puts on a shirt and gets into his car. He turns on the radio at the end of the verse.

During this part, Craig is moving his head back and forth to the music, hitting his hands against the wheel.

During this part, Craig is thinking hard about Tweek. He felt undecided about being around his best friend. He felt happy to be around him at times, but could easily kill him at other times. The damn coffee had always messed him up, though he could control it at times.

The scene quickly fades to the band once more, showing Tweek and Butters' heads shadowed, for they once more simply play. Craig speaks into the mic as he sings and plays his guitar. His eyes show dejection and the bags under them show exhaustion. At the end of the verse, the scene slowly fading back to Craig in the car.

Craig is once more 'dancing in his car, head banging and wheel tapping throughout this whole scene, even having the audacity to sing loud enough for the next person to hear him.

"Ey! Shut your damn mouth Craig!" was what came out of Eric Cartman's mouth. He was the one driving next to Craig. The former simply gave Cartman the finger before going back to dancing and singing. The music ends as Craig gets out of the car and the scene fades to black as he walks up to Tweek.


	14. Angel with a Shotgun

**Hello ****world!**

**Thank you guys so much for the views! My uploading has been a lot slower, but I hope I can speed up soon enough. This will be dedicated to LittleMissFanGirl14 since she has requested this song. Speaking of the song, I'll be using the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by the Cab. It will mostly focus on Kenny.**

**I have to wonder if random viewers ever get tired of dedicating to people who commented and requested on the first version of this. Now I'm just getting off topic, and I apologize.**

**Enjoy and listen to the song; it's really a great song.**

* * *

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_fighting till's the war's won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

* * *

Angel with a Shotgun

Kenny was one of the few non-Mormons living in Heaven; he was allowed back after saving Heaven with the PSP. He lived in a simple white house that looked similar to the normal houses in South Park. He was permanently dead at the age of 30 after a stroke from smoking. His blonde hair was neatly combed and he looked well-groomed. He was in a white suit and white dress shoes when he went down to his kitchen with his family. He met a young girl named Kelly, who was also blonde. She was perky and always had a smile on her face. She died at the age of 26 when she was beaten to death by her husband in Utah. They had fraternal twins, a girl and a boy. They were six years old and had the beliefs of their mother and the pervertedness of their father. They turned on the small TV in their kitchen and saw the news:

"This in, we just got news of a mecha war between Hell, Heaven, and Earth! Hell is beginning to invade Earth already while Heaven is trying to protect itself, though defenses are weakening. We need a savior, and we need one NOW! Er... no offense Jesus. This has been Creamy Goodness here with the Heavenly News."

"Wow, another war," Kelly says glumly, knowing Kenny would probably have to fight in the war. "Will you fight again, Kenny?"

"I have to, sweetie. But this time, I can't man the PSP; I haven't played in so long. I'm afraid our son will have to do it," Kenny says regretfully. "Are you ready Linus?"

"Yes daddy," Linus says, unsure of what will happen. This is said as the music begins.

Kenny and Linus go to their respective rooms, and change. Linus puts on a white collar shirt, white slacks and white dress rooms.

We now see Kenny preparing for the fight. We see him put on his white military outfit, white combat boots, and guns. Each gun is put someplace; one hidden in his boot, two in holster, one on his back, and one hidden under his sleeve. He carries a dagger and a hidden blade for instant kills up close. He then puts on his military hat and walks our of his house with Linus with his goodbye being a salute.

We see them now arriving at the Palace of Gabriel, turning in Linus to sit him in the seat of the PSP. Kenny takes off a locket around his neck and opens it. The picture of Kelly appears and is all he can think of. He fights against Hell, though he has Earth as his ally. He he prepares to lead the war against Hell again.

His wings begin to sprout from his back as he prepares to fly to base. He feels he will die today I'm this war, though he knows he will only reappear in Heaven when his curse was broken at 30. He knows the fight won't be fair, but nothing truly is. As he lands, we cut to Linus as he sits in the same chair as his father 21 years ago.

Kenny is now on base, inaudibly telling him of what to do when the PSP is turned on. Their movements will be controlled, though their actual fighting skills will not be controlled; they will be controlled by the training and instinct. The army and Kenny begin to walk toward the Pearly Gates as they prepare to fight.

Linus is now marveling over the golden PSP, knowing that the fate of the war is in his hands. He inhales deeply and puts his hands on the PSP, confidence flooding him. He turns on the device and presses Start.

Heaven's gates now begin to open as Linus begins to press the buttons. The soldiers now walk forward, knowing that most will lose their lives. Despite their thoughts, their faces are deadpan. They walk out of the Pearly Gates and past Peter, who looks at then with solemn faces as they walk to their deaths. Kenny hopes for the best, but knows that he will most likely die first.

The army stops walking as they see the soldiers of Hell approaching. Everyone then is at a standstill. Kenny then yells 'Attack!' as loud as he can, the army now running to slaughter the millions of demons and tortured souls ahead of them. Linus then presses the X-Button, signaling for them to attack.

Millions of soldiers from Hell, Heaven, and now Earth begin to fall in an instant. Kenny stabs two demons from Hell in the heart with his dagger and hidden blade. He is then stabbed in the shoulder, rendering his left arm useless. He takes the gun off his back and begins to shoot at approaching enemies. Many fall at the shower of bullets, though some continue to run at him. All around him are corpses of the innocent and the cruel. Most of Earth's armies have already fallen, including their generals.

He then feels the PSP controlling his movements as he flies toward the general of Hell. He feels himself landing on a cloud, now seeing the general up close: Cthulhu. He was the one who cursed Kenny to a life of constant death. Now he is fighting the beast once more, his eyes showing his fear.

The two come to a standstill, merely staring at each other. We now cut to Linus, who presses a button to send his father into his stance. We cut back to Kenny, who feels his instincts kicking in. He pulls out the gun on his back once more and shoots Cthulhu multiple times in the stomach, his shots getting higher. He manages to climb onto the beast using the bullet holes and hopes to reach his heart. Cthulhu feels something climbing on his scales as the music ends. He rubs his stomach and then swipes it, removing everything from him. Kenny then falls, but flies before landing. He flies up to Chthulhu and stabs him int the heart with a sword he had found on the battlefield. He doesn't realize that the sword is Excalibur of King Arthur. The sword greatly weakens the beast, and Kenny is able to send him back to his dimension. Almost everyone on the battlefield is dead. The survivors were the soldiers of Hell, who were sent back to either Hell or with Cthulhu. Kenny and Linus are celebrated in Heaven, though the population is once again sparse. The scene fades to black in the hospital after Kenny has his shoulder fixed.


	15. X-Hale

******Hey folks! Long time no see.**

******This chapter will once more focus on Red! In 'Soaked,' I killed her off, but this is a continuation of that chapter. I will be using the song 'X-Hale' by Pupkulies & Rebecca. I'm sure none of you guys had ever heard of them, but they are really awesome and their music is so peaceful.**

******I also want to apologize to nella311 and Anon for the wait. I'll get to it as soon as I am able.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything but the idea behind the chapter. If I owned it all, I would be sooooo happy.**

**Enjoy and Live Long & Prosper!**

* * *

_X-Hale,_

_Breathe in and breathe out._

_At first I am silent, then I shout:_

_"Why didn't anybody wake me up?"_

* * *

X-Hale

Before the music begins, the scene is nothing but darkness and there is a flatline in the background, indicating a death. As the music begins, we see a gray world from Red's perspective. Her eyes have opened.___._

The perspective changes as Red moves. The scene is nothing more than gray. The perspective changes from Red's to ours. We see her in black and white. Her hair is now in a bob, her bangs still present. She is wearing a simple purse dress and flats, though her face shows confusion. Her right knee is bent up as she lifts her right arm and puts her hand to her head, her eyes squeezed shut.

She now stands up and looks around, only to see nothing but gray. The perspective changes again to a close-up of her face, her eyes sparkling despite there not being a real source of light. Everything was a shade of gray. She remembers being struck by lightning, but this is not her reality.

She becomes frantic, and mouths the last line. She bites her lip and runs her knuckles together nervously. In the background, there are still many 'oohs' being sung as she says 'wake me up.' She sits down once more on her legs, looking down in defeat.

A new beat is added as the music continues, Red still sitting down. We switched back to her perspective, though it is clouded as tears fill her eyes. She brings her hands to her eyes, the perspective changing once her vision is black from her eyes being covered by her hands. She screams 'Why didn't anybody wake me up' and whispers it to herself immediately after shouting. She believes this is a dream and she cannot escape, hoping that someone could wake her up, not knowing that she is dead.

During the instrumental, Red slowly stands up and chooses to cautiously walk around in hope of waking up or finding something.

She whispers this to herself to try and calm herself down, though her attempts are in vain. The instrumental continues as she walks around, at one point running. Her dress flows in the opposite direction of her running, making it appear as if it is flowing in the wind. She continues to run until she trips on her own feet and stumbles, her hands catching the fall. At that moment, the instrumental ends.

A beat of the music is removed, calming down the song. Red is now kneeling after she falls, her hand scraped lightly. She didn't lose skin or blood, though it stung like hell. She inaudibly hisses at the stinging, her face contorting as her pain begins to show. The beat comes back after temporarily disappearing for this short part.

In the distance, she sees a shadow-like figure approaching her. The silhouette is no longer black, but now a walking reflection of Red. She sat in front of the real Red, holding her palm out. Red did the same thing, now both are touching. The perspective is now sideways, appearing as if we are in between the mirror. After touching, the real Red retracts her hand and stands up, leaving her 'reflection' in the background. The reflection is slowly becoming gray and fuzzy, until invisible.

Red can no longer see her walking reflection. We now see weak and chooses to kneel, then rest on her calves. She feels sleepy, though she continues to stay awake.

Red felt as if she is about to fall asleep, but keeps resisting. Her eyelids continue to droop, though she uses all of her energy to keep them up. She turns her head both ways and looks around. She tried to stand up, though her knees now buckle under her weight. She falls harshly onto her knees, feeling as if they were magnetized. She felt as weak as a magnet to a refrigerator; she could barely move.

She says this sleepily as she can feel sleepiness coming over her. She yawns and slowly begins to fall asleep, this force taking over her body. She puts her hand on the ground to avoid falling on her face, though it changes the position of her body.

_X-Hale,_

_Breathe in and breathe out._

_At first I was silent, then I shout, [2x]_

_X-Hale,_

_Breathe in and breathe out._

Red chants this mantra as feels she herself falling asleep. Her eyes begin to droop as the singing ends. At the end of the song, her eyes droop and the scene fades to black. She wakes up again, though the room is now dark. Everything is in color and her hair is long again. We are seeing from her perspective. She sees that the clock says that the time is 11:23 P.M. Her heartbeat has returned to her as she hears her heart rate. A nurse comes in screaming when she sees that Red has sat up. She can hear the nurse tell everyone that she was alive. They called her 'Female Lazarus.' Her friends came in as well, Wendy's face showing disbelief. No one could believe that she was alive. The scene fades to black as we see a sideways perspective of Red sitting up in her bed and Wendy looking at each other in shock.


End file.
